


They Are Heroes

by Optronix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: “They are heroes,” Jason finally said, looking over at Percy.  “They were always heroes – and always will be.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	They Are Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Percy’s hands were trembling long before they were balled into fists. Davis’ words were echoing around in his head like a dying gramophone. This smug, snot-nosed twelve-year-old thought he understood what pain was, what sacrifice truly meant. He had no idea. This kid had never fought anything outside the safety of the camp’s borders. He had no idea how bad things had been, how terrified they’d all been. It was taking everything Percy had not to smash this puke’s head into the nearest statue – which happened to be one of Aphrodite. If he did, he doubted she’d mind, after everything Davis had said.

_Luke wasn’t a hero, and neither was Silena. They were traitors. We shouldn’t honor them._

The crowd that was surrounding them and the Hearth was growing. Some of the younger campers had no idea what was going on. Most of the older ones looked just as angry as Percy. Lacey was gripping a silver purse like a grenade, her cheeks wet as her eyes burned.

“They don’t deserve –”

“YES. THEY. DO.” Percy roared, his fists moving up like he was going to strike Davis. They never connected.

Two strong arms wrapped around Percy’s middle, lifting him up, and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Percy didn’t even notice who’d grabbed him, beating his fists into the back. The person grunted but didn’t say anything as they hauled Percy away.

“You know I don’t understand you when you’re yelling in Greek,” they said softly when they finally set Percy down. Percy instantly calmed as the water from the Long Island Sound washed over his feet and ankles. Standing before him was the steadfast, but tender face, of Jason Grace.

“I’m sorry,” Percy mumbled. He hadn’t realized he’s been yelling. Jason’s expression softened further as he took Percy’s hands, stepping into the water too. He gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“There’s nothing wrong with caring about your friends.” Jason’s voice felt like a cool mist on his face, sending shivers down his spine. “I know things were tough between you and Luke.” Percy nodded. The fight drained from him as the tide went out. With a heavy sigh, he sat down in the water, drawing his knees to his chest. Jason stayed quiet, settling next to him. Unlike Percy, Jason was soaked the moment the next wave rolled in to break against the shore. Percy didn’t notice.

“They are heroes,” Jason finally said, looking over at Percy. “They were always heroes – and always will be.” Percy looked over at him, his shoulders falling as he slipped into Jason’s electrifying gaze. His glasses glinted in the afternoon sunlight; the small scar on his lip curled up against the corner of his mouth. Percy’s eyes dropped to the worn purple t-shirt, knowing he had the same one back in his cabin. His gaze fell lower as Jason’s hand moved to cover his in the wet sand.

Percy leaned in, his forehead pressing against Jason’s, their noses brushing against one another. Jason’s breathing hitched up into his throat as Percy’s other hand cupped his cheek; his thumb stroked over the little scar Percy found so attractive.

“Thank you,” he breathed softly against Jason’s lips, “for stepping in.”

“I’ve always got your back, Perce,” Jason murmured, just as quiet. His eyes fluttered closed. Percy’s did too as their lips locked. The kiss lasted for as long as it took for the next wave to splatter into their laps. Jason spluttered, pulling away, drenched. Percy laughed as he laced their fingers together.

“Lemme fix that,” he crooned, the water being pulled from Jason’s clothes. “Can’t have a soggy Superman, now can we?”

Jason rolled his eyes at Percy’s grin.

“You’re impossible, Jackson.”

“Which is why you love me, Grace.”


End file.
